Have A Nice Day At Work
by natebuzolicious
Summary: Vivian is in an abusive relationship. When Iggy, her unofficial ex-boyfriend finds out, he sings a song especially for her. Maybe OOC. Iggy/OC. AH. AU. Please read author's note inside.


**Have A Nice Day At Work, Iggy**

**By: SGwannabe**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The song is Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**Author's Note PLEASE READ TO AVOID CONFUSION: This story is mainly about Iggy/OC but there will be other flock members in this too. But Nudge is Iggy's cousin who is in a wheelchair. Iggy is also half-blind but this will be explained in the story. Just letting you know. Characters are OOC. Now read on.**

Vivian POV

As I cradled my left wrist in my other good hand, I felt eyes staring at me.

I had just left my dorm when my abusive boyfriend, Chad came over to me and started hitting me when we were away from the rest of school.

Everyone knew what was going on, but Chad was a seven foot buff guy and one of the school's most popular people. He'd beat you to a pulp if you told anyone.

There were only a couple things Chad would beat you up for: tells anyone about my relationship with him, look at me, or even think about me. This is a reason I have no friends.

Chad used to love and actually care… but then his younger sister, Lea died of a drug overdose and we both entered our second year of college. He had a lot of stress and he took it out on me.

But all the time, everyday, he'd always swear, "I love you, Vivian. You know I do." Do I? Do I really know that you love me as much as you say when you practically beat me to death?

But I could never say that out loud. Sometimes, I wish I had the guts to. Sometimes, I just wish things were back to when I was living with Iggy. But I know Iggy might never forgive me.

Iggy POV

I watched in complete utter silence as Vivian Arisawa walked into the room, favoring her left wrist. I barely suppressed my anger towards Chad as I watched her walk to her table, her head bowed.

Gazzy noticed and finally stopped kissing his girlfriend, Kira.

"Yo, what's up man?" asked Gazzy, breathless as he pulled away from Kira and she pulled her skirt down and sat down in her assigned seat.

I took one glance at him and scowled before I looked at the chalkboard. "What?" he asked.

Still looking at the chalkboard I said, "I can't talk to you with a straight face with all that lip gloss on you, man." I answered him. He hurriedly wiped it all off.

"Okay, now will you tell me?" he asked once more, but not nagging. Let me tell you something about Gazzy: he is one of the nicest and happiest guys on this freaking earth. I have never in my eighteen years of knowing him, ever seen him scowl or glare at someone.

It. Bugged. The. Heck. Out. Of. Me. of course, I don't even think he's seen me smile or actually really laugh either.

"So Iggy, I know why you're staring at Vivian, I mean she's the love of your life, but you don't have to glare at her becauseI think you're creeping her out." I finally realized that I had adverted my gaze from the chalkboard to Vivian, effectively well… creeping her out.

She had shot me weird glances as she tried to discreetly look over her shoulder. But still, I noticed. And every time she saw me just stare right back at her, she'd jerk her head right back so she was looking at the front of the room.

I frowned and turned back to Gazzy, trying to forget the short, cute, black haired beauty sitting not three rows away from me.

Instead, I thought about how things used to be. Vivian and I were a couple back in high school. When we got into the same college, it was even better. We wouldn't have to worry about a long distance relationship.

But then things turned bad after six months of living in the same dorm together. We got into a fight about… well, I forgot. It's been so long, but all I remember was that it was something really, really ridiculous.

But we both got into a fight and I left the dorm to blow off some steam and also go to my part time job when I got into a car accident. I lost the ability to see out of my right eye.

Basically, I was half-blind. I thought that after that small incident, Vivian and I would get back together again. You know that whole; I'm worried about you thing? And then all the mushy feeling stuff?

I was wrong. Turns out that after I had left, she had gone out to blow off some steam too, and then she met Chad. After a while, she just moved out. Fortunately, Chad had a roommate. But she settled on living two hallways away from him. And that's how it ended. Vivian and I never conversed after that.

I focused more on my band and schoolwork, and she threw herself more into her relationship with Chad. Which, obviously, was a really bad thing.

As the bell rang, signaling the next class, a note landed on my desk. I sighed and quickly opened it up. It read, "Band practice. 4:30." I stuffed the note in my pocket and rolled my eyes. I forget to go to band practice _once_, and they won't let me hear the end of it.

When 4:30 rolled around, we all met up at this old storage place where we practiced our songs for the band. Nudge was already there, sitting in her wheelchair, reading some weird book. Angel, her best friend, was by her side, sitting on the makeshift workbench.

Kira was also here, to cheer us on and tell us whether we sucked or not. She was very blunt. And very sadistic. She also loved fireworks, which was one of the reasons Gazzy liked her so much. And the part where she had amazingly huge boobs. **(A/N cough Kukaku cough) **

Fang and his long-time girlfriend Max were there, already setting up. Max was the singer, Fang and I was guitar and Gazzy played the drums.

We played the first song and Kira loved it. Then she brought up the dreaded subject. "Hey, you know that Vivian girl?" she asked.

Everyone nodded, looking at me cautiously. I didn't do anything. They couldn't read anything off my facial expression anyways, because I was always scowling, frowning, glaring, or bored.

I just leaned back on the metal shelf behind me and shoved my hands in my pockets. Kira went on. "Well, somebody has to tell someone. If you guys sing that song, the message will be out and people won't be as afraid to tell someone. Besides, Iggy can always protect Vivian if something between her and Chad start a riot. Didn't your dad teach you how to fight?" Kira asked me.

"So?" I asked out between clenched teeth. Kira knew nothing about my past with Vivian.

"So you can protect her right?" she asked me hopefully.

"Don't count on it." I said, though I really didn't mean it. I knew that if we sang our song and something happened between her and Chad, I would kill Chad in a heartbeat. But I had to keep up a reputation you know.

Despite that, everyone else believed I wouldn't protect Vivian. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead I said, "Well, I gotta get going. If we're going to sing that song, call me."

I walked out of the remote storage house and walked back to my dorm, waiting for the call I knew they would give me.

Vivian POV

Today during school, an announcement came on the intercom. Apparently, a band called the Dark Wings was playing. Iggy was in it.

I used to go to their band practices and listen to them. I was excited I would get to hear them play again. I waited in outside where the stage was set up and waited with all of the other eager students.

Pretty soon, they came on and I looked at Iggy. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt with a black skull and a tan jacket. His blue sunglasses were in the way of me seeing his eyes.

The audience cheered and I watched as they started to play and instead of Max, Iggy started singing.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
Say your right again  
Heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has._

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has._

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough_

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough_

I stared open-mouthed as they finished their song and I felt people's eyes wander to me. I paid no attention and instead watched as Iggy looked behind me.

I barely saw his eyes darken before he shot a glance at me and then walked of stage, never once smiling like he used to after every show. But everything was different now. We both knew that.

Ignoring the calls of Chad, I ran through the crowd in a desperate attempt to get to Iggy as fast as I could. The crowd parted like the Red Sea. Thank God. I ran closer and closer to the stage until I finally ran into someone. I looked up to apologize when I realized it was Chad.

"Don't. Ever. Ignore. Me. Again." he said in an icy tone.

"Then. Don't. Ever. Hit. Her. Again." Another voice answered just as cold. I looked behind Chad and my eyes lit up. It was Iggy!

He was still wearing what he was when he was onstage, but he looked like, well… just plain furious.

Chad made some sort of growl between his teeth. "What are you doing here, _Griffiths?" _

"This is backstage stupid. The only one not allowed being back here is you, Chad. So leave. Now." Iggy glared at him. But Chad didn't back off.

"Viv is _my _girl. If I'm leaving, she's coming with me."

"I don't think so, Chad. Back off, or things over here will get _very _messy. In fact, why not have Vivian call and get an ambulance for you?" My eyes widened and I started to shake my head at Iggy. Yes, Iggy was strong, but have you even _seen _Chad?

Iggy came forward threateningly, completely ignoring my indirect warning to get the heck outta there. Chad tensed and within a second, Iggy had come forward and punched Chad square on the nose, effectively making it break. Blood poured down Chad's face.

"What did you do?" Chad yelled. No one looked over at us.

"I punched you. If you do it right, it's pretty effective." Iggy answered nonchalantly.

Just then, the principal entered backstage and took one look at Chad's face before he rolled his eyes. "Chad, go to the hospital. Iggy, you're suspended. Vivian? Get a better choice in men. Chop chop!" He clapped his hands and I stared at him.

He just gave me a friendly smile and left. I gave out a nervous and hysterical laugh.

Iggy just turned away and started heading for his guitar to leave. "Wait, Iggy!" I yelled after him.

He slightly turned and looked at me. I caught up to him and just waited in front of him, catching my breath. "Hey, Vivian." I smiled a bit before tears started pouring down my face. I started to say something.

"I... I... I..." I started hiccuping. I tried again. "Iggy, I... I... I..." I sniffed. I looked up at him and saw he was holding his arms open. I grinned and hugged him. I cried into his shirt while he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"It's okay, Vivian." he cautiously laid his cheek on my head. I just hiccuped and cried into his shirt even more.

"I'm sorry!" I didn't look up to his face.

"Hey, hey. It wasn't your fault. It's okay."

"Iggy?" I suddenly asked. I wasn't sure if he heard me, though. My soft words were muffled by his shirt.

"Yeah?" he asked just as softly as I did. I barely heard him.

"That day, when we unofficially broke up... I wanted to say something to you..." He didn't say anything, just waiting. I buried my face closer to him and he pulled me closer. "Have a nice day at work, Iggy." I sobbed into his chest and wrapped my thin arms around him.

**The End**

**Do you like it? Or hate it? Review anyway! You know you want to! :P  
**


End file.
